Xmen: The Future Has Arrived, Literally
by boredom.creates.fiction
Summary: 2039, the future is in peril. The next generation of X-men depend on them to stop apocalypse from destroying the past. Wolverine- Did one-eye write that? Sounds like something cupcake would write. Scott Summers/Emma Frost
1. Chapter 1, Appearances

**_*Author's Note*_**

_2039, the future is in peril. The next generation of X-men depend on them to stop apocalypse from destroying the past. _

_Wolverine- Did one-eye write that? Sounds like something cupcake would say. _

_Cyclops- Screw you Wolverine, if I wrote this story your painful, painful, death would be written in the first sentence you rabies ridden nethanderal. _

_Wolverine- That'd be alot better than you're punk-ass kissing death so bite me where it burns, tight-ass. _

_Cyclops- What's that? Logan's foaming at the mouth again... Thats what I thought. BTW: Jean and Emma happen to love my tight ass. _

_Wolverine scoffs- Is that why she was ripping my belt off in X-3, didn't think so. _

_Cyclops- She ripped it off becuase you dress like a wife-beater and she was trying to give you a make-over you until your horny ass attacked her and she- _

_The Phoenix- BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I ASH THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!_

_On to the story..._

* * *

><p>In the year 2039, a young lanky blonde was plugged into Cerebro, his frantic but still powerful telepathic mind searched the computer's mutant interface for his friends. The ones which had suddenly disappeared, finally he found one of his teammates.<p>

His fellow X-men, was in the same panic… His team, which was on the verge of saving the world… Again, Had just disappeared before his eyes. Faded like the ink on an old photo until they were gone completely.

The young telepath had found this same leader, the panic ridden imprint of his older brothers deeply analytical mind.

'_Gabriel_' he called into his mind.

'_Alexander_?'

* * *

><p>Decades in the past, Scott Summer's coma induced, mostly broken, gauze wrapped body, lay limp in a hospital after being found in near death fifty miles from Alkali Lake. Doctor's had revived him, nurses pricked needles into his skin and pumped him full with numbing morphine and other pain-killers and then had packaged him up in white to set his broken bones to heal.<p>

The Monitor beeped slowly as Scott struggled to breath, his mind shrouded in darkness and he mostly thought he was asleep. _Mostly_.

That he'd wake up next to Jean, and have to deal with Logan, his students or some other crisis when he awoke. That the professor would smile and joke about Scott needing a break from work before he had a psychotic episode and killed Wolverine.

Sometimes he felt he should wake up, that he'd be sleeping far too long. That something was wrong, but then he imagined he was cuddled up to something warm. That the troubles could wait a few more seconds before he was to wake.

"New coma patient have a name?" a nurse asked the Doctor who scanned an almost blank clip board except for black print and conditions chart.

"He's another John Doe Mystery Man." The Doctor sighed as she eyed Scott, "Must have hit the ground from a helicopter about fifty feet up with all those broken bones." The Doctor shook her head, "The man is more than lucky to be alive."

"He's in real bad shape." The nurse smiled sadly at Scott, "Sure is cute though, poor guy wonder if he has a girl somewhere."

The I.V. beeped slowly, and overtime it would begin to speed up. But that would take time, time he didn't realize he really couldn't afford.

* * *

><p>Charles Xavier stepped out of the Taxi, with the smile the size of Manhattan on his lips. He was home at The Institute, and he was walking.<p>

Two things he'd never thought, he would ever be again. The birds chriped, the clouds moved slowly against the cyan blue of the sky, the Mansion bright as day, and the green of the trees seemed just a little more greener with each passing second.

His Hope was once turned to dust by Jean Grey's Alter-Ego The Phoenix, but with his new body and help from Moira McTaggert his long-time best friend Xavier was now both physically and most importantly mentally healthy enough to return to his beloved X-men.

He would have returned sooner, but... Things never went as he planned. He found himself unsure of how to walk, and more unsure of his new body, his mutant powers seemed faraway of course they returned just as powrful as before.

His arrival alert consisted of a button which turned on the high chime of false bells, and a small smile at Miss. Ororo Monroe whose bright unusually blue eyes widened marginally when he entered her mind to simply say something he'd always said jokingly before.

_'And always I said I'd never stand eye to eye to you Storm.'_


	2. Chapter 2, Found

**_*Author's Note*_**

_Cyclops- My future son is about to kick your caveman ass, ha. _

_Wolverine- I'm about to kick your ass cupcake, hows that for a haha._

_Cyclops- Pretty sad actually, I'm in a coma, Emma's white kitten; fluffy, could kick my ass. _

_Wolverine- Screw you Summers. _

_Cyclops- Sorry Jean and Emma don't like to share. _

_Emma- Sorry Logan, I'm not sharing that tight-arse with anyone- especially little good-two shoes Jean stick-up-her-arse Grey. _

_Jean- Excuse me! *Eyes glow red* _

_Wolverine- You're in for it now Cupcake. _

_Cyclops- Oh F-Becomes atomized by The Phoenix again... _

_*Emma attacks Jean and Wolverine watches as cat fight insues cheering Jean/Phoenix on*_

_On to the story..._

* * *

><p>After a month of surprise, and even more popular <em>doubt<em>. And not just from Wolverine…. Everyone was more than confident, that The Professor was well and alive again. Except for Wolverine. Of course.

Paranoia was clear as clear in his features lately just as the violence in his eyes as he destroyed a 'Sentinel' in the danger room, his class which consisted of Rogue, Kitty, Piotr, Jubilee, and Bobby watched with vague interest as the lesson progressed, and Wolverine came close to beheading the sentinel waiting impatiently for Logan to let them have the next turn.

When suddenly, a tall lean figure materialized out of thin air right behind Logan.

The students all jumped up from they're seats at once, yelling at the intercom to warn Wolverine, Rogue ran for help just as Wolverine spun with wary confusion towards the figure. Thinking the guy was just a creation of the danger room, he attacked in no time but not without a strong rebuff from the stoney silent and by his standards boy.

The stranger didn't allow Wolverine's claws an inch toward his pale skin, as he twisted both of Wolverine's bulky arms looking fearlessly straight into Wolverine's fercie teal eyes with his own cyan pools of blue then used the leverage of his arms to deliver a swift strong kick to Wolverine's chin which snapped harshly to the right and broke his slowly repairing jaw.

Wolverine whom was more than angered by the blow growled turned his head round and head-butted the danger-room stranger, whose skin turned crystal-like before the severe death blow to his forehead could hit which had Logan reeling in confusion and eyes glowed red with power that shot from his also glowing hands to Logan's chest sailing him backward into the holographic sentinel's chest similar to the optic blasts of Wolverine's once teammate.

Wolverine wasted no time and got up, hurtling towards his new enemy, claws unsheathed, and sharp teeth bared. Then again, he was hit with another powerful blast which emanated from the crystalline figure's red energized hands to Wolverine's body. Sending him this time into a car which as he recovered, found himself watching the figure had began running for exit.

Realizing stupidly, "Hologram's aren't supposed to do _that_.." He then ran after his apparently very real crystal encased attacker.

* * *

><p>The Professor sat in a comfortable arm-chair, plugged into Cerebro, safe and secure from the outside world. If only momentarily he felt peaceful. Not guilt ridden by the loss of two of his X-men, whom he'd considered children. Or annoyed by Wolverine's antics and illiterate quips. He swore if he heard Logan use the terms 'Em' or 'Bub' and especially 'Ain't' again, he'd make Wolverine think he was a sixteen year-old girl student and point him in the direction of nearest English Class.<p>

He wondered if Warren would mind the new addition to his English class...

When suddenly, outside the doors he heard the crash, bang, and screeching of claws against mental that could only be Logan.

The floating images around Charles haulted, and then disappeared completely. He'd lost his focus and the computer interface was gone.

He wondered whom had 'pissed him off' this time. Sighing he pulled the Cerebro helmet from his head and found himself smiling a small smile when he stood up to walk towards the sound of his noisy disruption.

The smile was gone when he found Logan and a crystal encased figure in combat, with students watching in horror and two of his senior X-men; Ororo Monroe and Warren Worthington trying to help fellow X-men Logan with his enemy.

They all stopped and froze seeing his unhappy glare at all of them. "What's going on here." he said sharply eyeing Logan who was in mid-crouch, claws were deployed and ready to strike at the seemlingly unimpressed Mutant whose skin turned back to it's normal human complexion. His claws began to slowly slide back into his skin, and his jaw slackened.

Almost to say, 'This isn't what it looks like...'

The man used the distraction, to roundhouse kick Warren and then tackle Wolverine and began choking him. Banging his head into the harsh metal ground.

Wolverine finally had enough. And freed his arm to punch the mutant in the forehead. His Adamantium infused bones caused the blow to the mutant to be knocked unconscious. He slumped mid-choke on Wolverine, whom crinkled his nose mildly disgusted at the mixed smells of salty iron blood and some iffy pretty-boy cologne.

The wavy haired pretty face and smell kinda reminded him of Cykes. Well maybe not the blood part but still.

Charles was not amused. Having read the mutants mind before his blow to the head, he already understood everything. "Thank-you Wolverine," The Professor said with sarcasm and obvious frustration, "You've sucessfully and might I add quite literally just single-handedly- knocked the only hope for human-kind _unconsious_."

Angel, still on the ground rubbed his jaw, and blinked multiple times before turning towards Storm who just shrugged the same look on her face. Wolverine rasied a hairy eyebrow. "What's that now?"

Charles sighed again.

* * *

><p>The infirmary was noise ridden, filled with Wolverine's complaints. The student's many nervous objections and Angel's incessant whining about his aching jaw.<p>

The current patient was still unconsious, resting on the examining table. The short waves of ink black hair, were a complete mess and blood was dried into the curls. Eyes shut and brooding, Storm realized he was handsome. And vaguely familar... Something about the firm curves of his jaw and the way it tightened. He defintely reminded her of someone.

"Storm." The Professor rubbed his temples, "Could you find Angel some aspirin and perhaps an ice-pack, it would be very greatly appreciated."

Angel frowned, "I'm going to take that generously under the circumstances." he sent a pointed look at Logan and the Students behind him and generously followed Storm upstairs.

Wolverine glared after him, "Tweetys gettin' on ma' nerves Chuck..." he crossed his arms and shifted with paranoia.

"Logan, when the day comes that someone dosen't get get on your 'nerves' I'll give you a dollar."

"He looks kinda like Mr. Summers and He's wearin some kinda new X-suit." Jubliee noted getting strange uncomfortable looks from her classmates.

The Professor smiled at that, "Very good Jubliee, did anyone else notice that? Or did you like Logan fail to realize our guest had a giant friendly leather X on his chest and belt. "

Logan ignored that.

Wolverine's brows furrowed again and he gave the unconsious boy a once-over, "Smells kinda like em' too."

The Professor blinked. But didn't comment. "Dose Mr. Summers have an evil brother then?" Kitty asked squinting when Professor Xavoir started flashing the overhead light to make sure they're hostile guest wasn't given a coma from Logan's head blow.

Rogue shook her head, "I've seen Mr. Summer's younger brothar, He's blonde..."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Havok? Yeah, this guy is defintely not his brother..." He watched as the Professor's eyes closed and Charle's palms directed over the new-comers head.

"Then who the hell is he?" Wolverine growled, "I'd like to know the name of the man who attacked me."

"He's Gabriel Charles Summers otherwise know as Vulcan The Leader of the X-men, in his mid-twenties and was born July sevententh, two-thousand fourteen." The Professor smirked at the newest information, "He's the first child of Emma Frost and Scott Summers."

"Repeat that." Logan's eyes widened.

"Please don't..." The students gave sick overwhelmed looks to the Professor.

* * *

><p>Emma Frost walked lithely towards the Limo, as always clad in her usual white, and and equipt with five inch heels of the same color.<p>

As she entered the black vehicle a woman's voice was heard inside her head, "Emma we found him the man you were looking for, we found Scott Summers you were right he wasn't dead."

"Excellant." Emma smiled delighted.


	3. Chapter 3, Gabriel

**_*Author's Note*_**

_Wolverine- You need to stop bumping uglies with Frost, Summers, it's disgusting and your kids a phsyco-maniac diamond skinned freak. _

_Cyclops- Nothing I have is ugly Wolvie, and the only thing disgusting about it is that you're imagining it. You sex-crazed steroids pumped mutt from the caveman era. _

_Wolverine- You're screwing Frost and I'm the one whose 'Sex-crazed', no wonder your son is such an ass. _

_Cyclops- At least I'm screwing someone, in all of three X-movies you kept getting rejected by Jean and pawed at by Mystique. And thats just because she was blue skinned scaly and desperate. _

_Wolverine- Whatever candy-ass, we'll see whose desperate when I pull the stick out of your ass and start beating you with it. _

_Cyclops-You really need to stop making the ass quips, you sound obsessed but really... I don't blame you. Who wouldn't be? _

_Wolverine- You're gay aren't you? I knew it. _

_Cyclops- I scoff at your homophobia Wolverine, I'm merely confident in my sexuality Logan. Something you're obviously not if you have to run around acting like some Troglodyte from the year ten-thousand, throwing poor innocent women over your shoulders and dragging them kicking and screaming back to your cave dwelling you smelly Ogre. _

_Wolverine- No wonder Jean atomized your ass. _

_Cyclops- Wow, you really are obsessed with my ass._

* * *

><p>Gabriel Summers woke up with a start, his eyes shot open as his body shot upwards. He blinked as he took in his surroundings.<p>

Things looked familar, the shape of it all... But the machines and many furnishings were completely unfamilar to his own time.

Professor Xavier took this moment to walk in, hand held up in a peaceful surrender. "I'm not here to hurt you." he said.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed and his fists tightened, "Tell that to the rabies diseased primitive that assaulted me." he said in an english accent that would have surprised the Professor if not for the fact he was a telepath.

Xavior gave Gabriel a patient look and nodded in agreement, "I'm sorry about Logan, but they're are other more important matters we need to discuss. Aren't there Mr. Summers?" He gave Gabriel a knowing look.

Gabriel realized almost immediately this man was a telepath. Telepath's were almost always ominous. "Correct."

"Introductions are due, I'm Professor Charles Xavior. I believe you may have been named after me Gabriel Charles Summers."

Gabriel gave the professor a carefully schooled smile. _Most definitely a telepath_. "You'd have to ask my Father." He responded coolly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Warren Worthing and Ororo Monroe watched tentatively as Logan paced, grumbled, and more or less growled to himself in the Rec-Room about 'The Professor's rolled out welcome mat' to the Scott's hostile son.<p>

"Watch as the Wolverine paces about, calculating the death of his enemy's offspring." Warren narrated in his natural english accent.

Ororo giggled at that and Logan paused mid-pace to glare at them both. "Haha Feather-brains. But I'd rather calculate you're death." his claws slid from their knuckle sheath and he glared menacingly at Warren who held up in hands and smirked wings fluttering.

Storm sighed at that, "Why can't we all just be glad Scott's alive?"

Warren grinned, "Good ol' Scotty-boy, coming back from the dead jus' like he used to in Highschool."

Wolverine looked clueless.

"Scott was nabbed by some mutant hating lab geeks in Highschool." Warren informed him, "And if your caveman brain is too stupid to figure this out- We were in the same Private/Highschool, thus Professor Xavier and I came to know each other. Mutt."

"Call me Mutt again big-bird, I dare ya."

Storm glared at Logan, "Wolverine." she said icily and turned to Angel with the same look, "Stop provoking him Warren."

"Tell him to stop smelling and acting like a big ogre and maybe I wouldn't have anything to provoke him with." Warren scoffed nose crinkling.

"Why you stuck up cashmere sweater wearin' little-" Wolverine started but was cut off by the Arrival of Professor Xavior whom stepped in with a stoic Gabriel.

"So, I'm not the only one whom thinks he smells bad." Gabriel said emotionlessly, breaking the ice which had built up in the room since his arrival into the rec-room. Everyone's eyes flashed towards him when they heard the english Professor sighed. "What exactly is it about Wolverine that inspires the need to be snarky and irritating."

"It's not so much '_inspires_' the need as it really '_enforces_' it." Warren pointed out helpfully as Wolverine scowled.

Storm rolled her strangly blue eyes and pointed to Angel and Wolverine with contempt, "Men. Testosterone. Idiots." she told him annoyance clear in her features.

"I'm not sure I agree on the men part." The Professor seemed slightly but not totally offended, "But it would be wonderful if you would all save the snark and testosteron for later, you too Gabriel," He eyed the dangerous but seemingly good intent filled man whom nodded in agreement. "Good on to more pressing matters."

"Sounds real pressing and all, but can someone explain why Scott Summer's son Vulcan or Gabriel or whatever stands before us at twenty-or so while his Father who is supposed to be dead... Was only twenty-seven the last time I checked. " Warren asked.

"Good point feathers." Wolverine agreed looking to the Professor for answers.

"I went back in time." Gabriel said ominously.

"Well that really clears all that up chap, thanks." Warren said sardonically.

Gabriel gave Warren a 'Bite Me' look. "If I told you everything, the Future could be compromised. Ever heard of the 'Butterfly Effect'."

"Hey." Warren said hands up, "No one here is asking you to kill a poor butterfly mate."

"Warren." The Professor warned gently.

"Just tell us what you can then..." Storm interuppted, "Then we can work back from there."

Gabriel smiled. "Where should I start?"

"The parts right before you attacked me and hit bird-pansy in the jaw." Wolverine said bitterly getting a glance from Warren whom in reminder of the harsh blow rubbed his jaw and pouted.

"I was with my team." Gabriel started as everyone listened with interest, "Lila Drake, Remy Lebeau, and Charles Monroe." he gave a pointed look to Storm whose eyes widened at the mention on her last name.

"You mean Bobby Drakes little girl and Storm's kid?" Wolverine crossed his arms, "So Summers, Drake's, and Storm's kids are part of the new X-men too?"

"Yes." Gabriel answered dryly, "But that's a story for another time, we were trying to stop a villain called Apocalypse from spreading a virus he'd made to harm human-kind. But he suddenly disappeared, zapped as if he had never been there at all."

"I'm guessing he went back in time too." Warren added.

Gabriel nodded stiffly, "We thought he was gone and as we were flying the black-bird back home, Remy, Charles, and even Lila disappeared too."

"Hopefully, you were the one driving." Warren said with a smirk.

Gabriel gave him a look, "Of course, Remy drives like a maniac." He said shortly, "My little brother Alexander was still at the institute, he was with the other half of my team; Logan, Co-Leader Rose Monroe, and Dorian Worthingington." he gave Warren a look of contempt. Indicating, Dorian wasn't his most favorite person in the world and his snarky stuck-up Father was to blame.

"I'm there?" Logan said.

"Unfortunately." Gabriel said sedately, "Alexander informed me the whole School disappeared except for Logan whose healing factor ensures his future absolute, he informed me whilst inside Cerebro of course, He's a telepath obviously."

Gabriel's cyan eyes rolled at the mention of his little brother, "I reached the School and when we realized what had happened, he sent me back in the past using Cerebro before apocalypse so I could stop him before he arrived."

"Wait, wait, if I'm there... Why did you attack me?" Logan stomped his foot in aggravation.

"If you remeber correctly _Troglodyte_, you attacked me. I only defended myself." Gabriel told him feigning innocence.

"Wait a sec- " Warren cut in, "If you come here in our time-line aren't you compromising things?"

"It's complicated," Gabriel told him cryptically, "Time is in flux now, things that are happening shouldn't be thus the rules are changed and time can be semi- changed."

"All I heard, was '_It's complicated_'." Logan stated slowly.

"I'm surprised you heard that." Warren patted him on the back, "It's not your fault we all grew up in nice homes, went to college, and you were thrown into a garbage-bin at some gal's prom-night then adopted by wolves."

"We should get Warren to the infirmary," Storm said stonily as Wolverine began to turn red, "He's sucidal."

* * *

><p>It was early evening in New York and a white seemingly innocent helicopter flew over loudly, alerting some children whom watched with longing as the metal aircraft flew overhead.<p>

Inside, Emma Frost sat across from Sebastian Shaw, her less than liked more than hated 'friend'. The helicopter hummed as it flew over New York city and all it's mayhem and building tops.

"Sebastian, why is it we need Scott Summer's to come along with us when we welcome Apocalypse?" She asked trying to seem innocent but utterly failing as she saw Sebastian's eyes flash at her and a glare fix on her face.

"Emma, if you're having second thoughts becuase Mr. Summers evolvement I can assure you shall be replaced and your baby sisters killed." he warned her carefully.

"I as just wondering Sebastian." She grumbled crossing her arms defiantly, "Besides I haven't fancied the man since I graduated from Xavior's god-forsaken school."

"If that were true, you wouldn't care what happened to Mr. Summers good or not."

Emma flicked her hair back looking unmoved and disinterested scowling at nothing in-paticular outside the helicopter.

Sebastian merely smirked.


End file.
